Flash FM szövegkönyv (VCS)
A Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Storiesban hallható Flash FM szövegkönyve. (Fordítás: Zseliakiraly) Megjegyzések : '' *A FLASH szó villanást és villantást is jelent - a műsorvezető lányok mindkét értelmében is többször használják. *'Toni''' a "valspeak"-nek nevezett plázacica szlenggel beszél, ezért nehéz volt pontosan visszaadni a szövegét (de ha valaki felvilágosítana a 80-as évek MAGYAR plázacica szlengjéről...) *Toni "Flashy flashy" szövegét "Villi-villi"-re fordítottam, és ilyenkor "mutogatja magát" a stúdióban. Ezután megjegyzi: "A csajszik kint vannak"... *Toni és Teri általában már a számok vége felé megszólal, ezeket a helyeket ((DJ szöveg)) jelöli, a szövegük viszont a dalszöveg UTÁN olvasható. *A két lány a teljes műsoridő alatt be van drogozva és gyakran szippantanak fel újabb és újabb adagokat az adásban. thumb|center|335 px Szövegkönyv :Zene indul BEMONDÓ: Ez a Flash FM! TERI: Helló, Amerika! Keljetek fel és menjetek ágyba Terivel és Tonival! :Laura Branigan - "Gloria" Gloria, you're always on the run now Runnin' after somebody, You've gotta get him somehow, I think you've got to slow down, Before you start to blow it, I think you're headin' for a breakdown, So be careful not to show it... You really don't remember, Was it something that he said? All the voices in your head calling, Gloria! Gloria! Don't you think you're falling? If everybody wants you, Why isn't anybody calling? You don't have to answer, Leave them hanging on the line, Calling Gloria! Gloria! (Gloria!) I think they got your number (Gloria!) I think they got the alias (Gloria!) That you've been living under... (Gloria!) But you really don't remember, Was it something that they said? All the voices in your head calling, Gloria! Gloria! How's it gonna go down? Will you meet him on the main line? Or will you catch him on the rebound? Will you marry for the money? Take a lover in the afternoon? Feel your innocence slipping away, Don't believe it's coming back soon... And you really don't remember, Was it something that he said? All the voices in your head calling, Gloria! Gloria! Don't you think you're falling? If everybody wants you, Why isn't anybody calling? You don't have to answer, Leave them hanging on the line, oh, Calling Gloria! Gloria! ((DJ szöveg)) (Gloria!) I think they got your number, (Gloria!) I think they got the alias, (Gloria!) That you've been living under... (Gloria!) But you really don't remember, Was it something that they said? All the voices in your head calling, Gloria! TONI: Flash FM, a slágerek sosem pukkannak ki vagy állnak le. Pénzt nyerhetsz csupán az adó hallgatásával, vagy ha "kiszolgálsz" egy kidobót... tudod, mennyi SEGG fér egy kígyóbőr nadrágba... TERI: Mindjárt rövidre zár az agyad... nyugodj már le! Mindegy, Nektek köszönhetően mi vagyunk Vice City ELSŐ SZÁMÚ POP RÁDIÓJA, bébi! TONI: (tapsgép) WOO HOOO! Parti van a stúdióbaaan! TERI: Sokan telefonáltatok ezért a számért, különösen a lemezcéges pasi, aki épp most vett nekem három gramm kokót. Ráurganék a csontjaira, csak mert MOST van, bébi! Itt van! Sebes a térdem! TONI: Toni és Teri a Flash Reggeli Állatkertben! De ez egész nap tart? És ne etesstek Terit, ő egy pávián, vagy elefánt. TERI: Így van, ribi, totál őrültek vagyunk. Én őrült vagyok, te őrült vagy, Toni? TONI: Én olyan őrült vagyok, hogy szükségem van egy "szökőkútra" (szexuális utalás)... vagy egy indiaira, aki betolná. Csapd ki a lompost, csinálj zűrt, küldj magadnak-címzett Morze kódos üzenetet a nadrágodnak! Ez a Flash, ami neked szól éjjel-nappal. Itt egy újabb tuti szám. :Rick Springfield - "Human Touch" Everybody's talking to computers, They're all dancing to a drum machine, I know I'm living on the outside, Scared of getting caught between, I'm so cool and calculated, alone in the modern world, uh huh, But Sally has a hard time holding back, The alley to her heart is a beaten track, She's got the love monkey riding on her back... You want love, I want it! We all need... the human touch! We all need... the human touch! I need it, the human touch! We all need... the human touch! We all need it, and I need it too... You know I've got my walls, Sally calls them prison cells Sometimes I need protection, I've got the chains, I got the warning bells I sit so snug and isolated alone in the modern world, uh huh, But Sally has a hard time holding back, The alley to her heart is a beaten track, She's never out of love, yet she's gotten that act, You've got love, I want it, come on girl! We all need... the human touch! We all need... the human touch I need it, the human touch! We all need... the human touch We all need it... and I need it too... Human touch! Human touch! Human touch! Human touch! :zenei rész I'm so scared and isolated in the modern world, We all need... We all need... ((DJ szöveg)) the human touch We all need... the human touch We all need... the human touch I need it, the human touch We all need... the human touch I need it, the human touch We all need it, and I need it too... Human touch! TERI: Flash FM! Egy kis Rick Springfield, "Human Touch" (emberi érintés) - Toni ezt nem értheti, csak olyan dolgokkal alszik, amikbe elem kell. TONI: Bárcsak rakhatnék bele elemet, akkor nem fáradna el a szám annyira! Abba a turnébuszba rendszeresen járok. De ez az ára a hírnévnek! TERI: Az az izé az ajkadon fertőzőnek néz ki, Toni. :zene vége ÉNEKES SZIGNÁL: Pop zene, fiatal lányok, tüzes nacik (lézer effekt), helytelen gondolatok! (lézer robbanás) Ez a Flash FM! TERI: Tartsd vissza a levegőt és fújj egy Kazoot, itt a kereskedelmi összeomlás ideje! TONI: Ami jobb, mint az idegösszomlás. Terinek három is volt. TERI: Te boszi. TONI: Te ribi! : Reklám: Fast-Forward In-Vehicle Audio Reklámhang: A Fast-Forward™ In-Vehicle Audionál elhozzuk az autós zenehallgatásba a jövőt! (Jövőt!.. jövőt...) Ideje, hogy a finnyás zeneszerető sofőrök is megértsék: a zene jövője az AUDIÓ KAZETTA!(lézer hang) Tekerje előre és vissza újra meg újra (whoosh), ez a Fast-Forward™ ígéret, és már ma elérhető - kezdőrészlet nélkül, teljesen hitelre, csak 3.55% a THM! Különösen azoknak, akik szeretnék a legjobb minőségű mix szalagokat készíteni, amiknek van is mondanivalója: mi vagyunk az elsők az államban, akik Super Hi-Fi Króm-metál kazettákat kínálunk! Vidd magaddal a zenédet mindenhová! Sosem "ugrik" vagy "serceg" (mint egy lemezjátszó) csak nyúlik, szakat és olvad! Az egyedülállóan alacsony üzleti ajánlatunk a jövőt adja Önnek - ma! (whoosh) Fast-Forward™! A jövő az Öné - ha tudja kezelni! Térjen be a Fast-Forward™ In-Vehicle Audiohoz még ma! :Zene indul BEMONDÓ: Flash FM, Vice City. TERI: Az egyetlen, amit hallgass munka közben... kivéve, ha munkanélküli vagy, vagy légi irányítóként kaptál állást - ez esetben MENJ DUGNI! TONI: Ez a Flash FM! TERI: INXS, The One Thing! :INXS - "The One Thing" Well you know just what you do to me, The way you move soft, and slippery, Cut the night just like a razor, Rarely talk and that's the dan-ger... It's...the...one...thing... You...are...my...thing... You know your voice is a love song, It's a cat call from the past, There's no ice in your lovers' walk, You don't look twice cause you move so...fast... It's...the...one...thing... You...are...my...thing... You've got a dozen men behind you You've got dead flowers on the floor You're too pretty in the daylight It keeps them coming back for more (Because you know I love you) It's...the...one...thing... You...are...my...thing... It's...the...one...thing... You...are...my...thing... ((DJ szöveg)) It's...the...one...thing... You...are...my...thing... TONI: Szóval, lefeküdtem ezzel a nős pasival. Olyan tüzes volt. El se hittem, ahogy csináltuk és csináltuk és csináltuk órákig és órákig. TERI: Jellemző, te ringyó. TONI: Legalább van egy kis energiám. TERI: Öhm.. már megbocsáss- TONI: te ingyenélő batya! TERI: Öhh, nekem legalább megvan a világ legjobb kokója. TONI: Ja, és úgy rászoktál, hogy nem tudod letenni. szünet Várj egy kicsit... :Szám vége, új szám indul PHIL COLLINS: Hello, Phil Collins vagyok. Ha Vice Cityben járok, csakis a Flash FM-et hallgatom, ahol a Pop és a Payola találkozik. :Payola: a 80-as évekre jellemző törvénytelen gyakorlat, hogy a lemezcégek plusz pénzt juttatva játszatják a számaikat (így lettek az agyonjáratott slágerek). Teri is utal rá a Gloria után. :Philip Bailey & Phil Collins - "Easy Lover" (Kórus, Bailey és Collins) She's an easy lover, she'll get a hold on you, believe it Like no other, Before you know it you'll be on your knees She's an easy lover, she'll take your heart but you won't feel it She's like no other, and I'm just tryin' to make you see! (Bailey) She's the kind of girl you dream of Dream of keepin' hold of Better forget it, you'll never get it She will play around and leave you Leave you and deceive you Better forget it, Ho-oh, you'll regret it (Collins) No you'll never change it so leave it, leave it Get out quick 'cause seein' is believin' It's the only way, you'll ever know Kórus (Bailey) You're the one that wants to hold her Hold her and control her Better forget it, you'll never get it Who should say that there's no other 'Till she finds another Better forget it, ho-oh, you'll regret it (Collins) And don't try to change it, just leave it, leave it, You're not the only one who seein' is believin' It's the only way (B és C) you'll never know, oh...aaah... :zenei rész ((DJ szöveg)) (Collins) Now don't try to change it, just leave it, leave it, You're not the only one who seein' is believin' It's the only way (B és C) you'll never know... :zene elhalkul BEMONDÓ: Ez a Flash! ÉNEKES SZIGNÁL: Fla-fla-fla-fla-fla-Flash FM! TONI: Én is könnyű szerető vagyok! TERI: Dugtunk mi tegnap éjjel? Annyira szét voltam csúszva! TONI: Nem tudom, de ha igen, te SZÍVTÁL, mert én TOTÁL nem emlékszem rá. TERI: Ez a Flash FM és ha tudnátok, milyen rusnya Toni, örülnétek, hogy a rádióban hallgatjátok és nem a TV-ben látjátok. TONI: Kussolj, vén banya! :Reklám: Impanté Insurrection Turbo XRZ5 X-2 BEMONDÓ: Pihenés. Lázadás. Engedetlenség. Válts egy csodás valóságba az Impanté Insurrection Turbo XRZ5 X-2-vel! A férfiaknak, akiket jobban érdekel a 0 - 60 (sebesség), mint a 9 - 5 (munkaidő). Érezd az utcák pulzusát ebben az ultra turbó kupéban! Ez egy világszínvonalú turbófeltöltős túraautó, melyben a legmodernebb hi-tech varázskütyük vesznek körül. Például: digitális óra a fej fölött, távirányított tükrök, és elektromos hamutartó a cigarettáidnak! Plusz egy zseniális műbőr borítású kormánykerék, így tudod, mit markolászol. Éld át a szabadság és luxus új definícióját az Impanté Insurrection Turbo XRZ5 X-2-vel! Engedd le a tetőt, taposs a gázra és hallgasd a V-8-as hörgését a motorháztető alatt! :motorzúgás Ó, igen! Add neki (nőnem)! Akarja! :kipufogó durranás Az Impanté Insurrection Turbo XRZ5 X-2. Nem most múltad felül a versenytársakat és elsőnek mentél el? :zene indul TERI: Kimondottan radikális Kettős Kedden, vagy Csöppök Csütörtökön.. öhh.. CSÖCSÖK! (eredetileg mindkettő "kedd", de így jobban jött ki) TONI: Kezdesz kifújni, innen átveszem. Mozgásban, cuccolj és szállj, szúrj és lőj! Flash FM, MINDIG valami bolondság! :Scandal - "The Warrior" You run, run, run away, It's your heart that you betray, Feeding on your hungry eyes, I bet you're not so civilized, Well isn't love primitive, A wild gift that you wanna give, Break out of captivity, And follow me stereo jungle child, Love is the kill, your heart's still wild! (Kórus) Shooting at the walls of heartache, Bang, Bang! I am the warrior... Well I am the warrior, And heart to heart you'll win If you survive... the warrior, the warrior! You talk, talk, you talk too me, Your eyes touch me physically, Stay with me, we'll take the night, As passion takes another bite, oh, Who's the hunter, who's the game, I feel the beat, call your name, I hold you close, in victory, I don't wanna tame your animal style, You won't be caged, in the call of the wild! Kórus még egyszer I am the warrior... :zenei rész ((DJ szöveg)) Kórus még egyszer :Zene elhalkul ÉNEKES SZIGNÁL: Flash, FM! TERI: Flash FM, csak a rendes embereket csukják le, Tonit és Terit nem. TONI: Így van, én leszoptam minden rendőrt, aki félreállított. TERI: Ribi, én csak a szexiket szoptam. A rusnyáknak csak kézi jár. ÉNEKES SZIGNÁL: Utáljuk énekelni ezt a szart, de a lemezszerződésünk nem sikerült. Ez a Flash FM! TERI: Ó, igen. Flash FM, Vice City, TERI vagyok. A videók előtt az volt nagyszerű a zenében, hogy nem kellett nézned, ahogy lila meztelen törpék másznak elő a fürdőkádakból. Te KÉSZÍTHETTED a saját videódat. A rádió mindig jobb lesz, az új videók meg SZAROK! TONI: A következő szám videójában szerepelni fogok, azt hiszem. Minden azon múlik, ahogy a legjobb klubok kidobóin is átjutok. TERI: Na ja, térdenállva jutsz át a kidobókon, te ribanc! TONI: (motyog)''Te meg tetves vagy, kurva. ''(hangosan) És táncversenyeztem egy mérges stricivel, és csókolóztam egy művésszel, aki szeret a vészkijáratban festeni viharok idején. Imádom az életem! Imádom magam! TERI: VALAKINEK azt is kell. Ez a Flash FM, Vice City. ÉNEKES SZIGNÁL: Még egy szám, amiért fizetnek, hogy játsszuk! :Alison Moyet - "Love Resurrection" What can I do to make light of this dull, dull day? What switch can I pull to illuminate the way? Show me one direction, I will not question again... For a warm injection is all I need to calm the pain! We all need a love (resurrection, just a little divine intervention) We all need a love (resurrection) Just a little divine (intervention) What seed must I sow to replenish this barren land? Teach me to harvest, I want you to grow in my hand, Let's be optimistic, let's say that we won't toil in vain... If we pull together, we'll never fall apart again! We all need a love (resurrection, just a little divine intervention) We all need a love (resurrection) Just a little divine (intervention) We need a love!...resurrection (We need a love...) Just a little divine (intervention) :zenei rész Show me one direction, I will not question again, no no, For a warm injection is all I need to calm the pain! We all need a love (resurrection, just a little divine intervention) We all need a love (resurrection,) ((DJ szöveg)) Just a little divine (intervention) We need a love...resurrection Hey...Ooh... We need a love...(wee need a love resurrection, (Just a little divine intervention) We need a love, resurrection... :zene elhalkul TONI: Hé, bébi! IMÁDOM a pop zenét! Nekem ez jelent mindent, ami fiatal és eldobható. Teri ezt nem értheti. TERI: Ugh, én még csak 25- TONI: És a 25 olyan, mint az új 40, szóval "Istenem, bármelyik pillanatban meghalhatsz!" ... Kezdesz őszülni. BEMONDÓ: Flash FM! ÉNEKES SZIGNÁL: Vice, City! TERI: Nagyon király, ettől a számtól úgy érzem, újra terápiára kell mennem - amíg tisztán Freudi vonalon maradunk. Az oboázás nagyon jó terápia. TONI: (drogot szív) Flash FM, figyelmeztetlek titeket, hogy gázolaj és alkohol nem keverjétek, izé... ne igyatok gázolajat! Egyszer kipróbáltam, amikor NAGYON hiányzott a pia! :zene indul TERI: Ugh, Pop zene, Top 40 mindörökké! Alan Parsons Project, itt és most, Games People Play, a szexi a szexi mókával.. villantsatok!.. Uhh, ne te, Toni! TONI: A "csajszik" kint vannak! :Alan Parsons Project - "Games People Play" Where do we go from here, ((TONI: Villi-villi!)) now that all other children have grown up, And how do we spend our lives, If there's no one to lend us a hand... I don't wanna live here no more, I don't wanna stay, Ain't gonna spend the rest of my life, Quietly fading away, oh Games people play, you take it or you leave it, Think what they say, honor bright If I promise you the moon and the stars would you believe it? Games people play, in the middle of the night... Where do we go from here, now that all other children have grown up, And how do we spend our time, Knowin' nobody gives us a damn... I don't wanna live here no more, I don't wanna stay, Ain't gonna spend the rest of my life, Quietly fading away, oh Games people play, you take it or you leave it, Things what they say just don't make it right If I'm telling you the truth right now, would you believe it? Games people play, in the middle of the night... :zenei rész ((DJ szöveg)) Games people play, you take it or you leave it, Think what they say, honor bright, If I promise you the moon and the stars would you believe it? Games people play, in the middle of the night... Games people play, you take it or you leave it, Things what they say just don't make it right, If I'm telling you the truth right now, do you believe it? Games people play, in the middle of the night! TONI: Vice City, szeretlek, szeretlek! A bal és jobb mellbimbóm is SZERET! TERI: Mindannyiótokkal lefeküdne, ha tehetné! TONI: Kétszer! (zene) Flash FM! TERI: Ember, nagyon szeretem ezt a helyet. Ahogy a póló is mondja: " I SZÍV Vice City", szóval annyira "Szívlelem" ezt a helyet! Nagyon kircsi. Sokszor megdöntenek. TONI: Nem is. Amúgy azt jelenti: "Szeretem Vice Cityt". Ez egy szimbóluma a "Szeretném, ha a randa pofádon áthajtana egy kamion, te banya!"-nak? Tartsunk szünetet. :zene vége BEMONDÓ: Flash FM. ÉNEKES SZIGNÁL: Vice City! :Reklám: The Barfs™ ' ''induló Mi vagyunk a Böffök! Egyikünk sem vörös! Utálunk minden külföldit! Egy fán élünk Külön-külön Mint nyulak, úgy kefélünk! Mi vagyunk a Böffök! Van fegyverünk! A fegyver védelemre és mókára való! De leginkább a megosztást utáljuk, Harsogjon a himuszunk! Nagyfőnök Böff! Néni Böff! Izmos Böff is! Füstös Böff! (böfög) Büfike! Homi Böff, hogy vagytok? Már tudod az éneket, Fogj fegyvert és énekeld! Mert a vége előtt te is böfögsz velünk! Blőőőőaaaghh! '''BEMONDÓ: Minden Böff egyedi, akárcsak te meg én. Így van, még ha néhány Böff hasonlít is egymásra, mindegyikükön van egy egyedi sorozatszám elrejtve a talpán, így nincs két egyforma Böff! FIÚ: Szeretem a Böff-ömet! Egyedi és sosem Vörös! Az se baj, hogy fán lakik. Anya, több Böfföt akarok! BEMONDÓ: Most nagyon egyszerű több Böfföt szerezni! Csak térjen be bármelyik Pizza Stackba, vegyen két nagy pizzát, egy korsó Sprunkot és a Nap Böff Ivópohara máris az öné, 15$-ért! GYEREKEK: A Böffök! Juhé! BEMONDÓ: Amíg a készlet tart! TERI: A Flash FM-et hallgatod. És most jöjjön Hall & Oates - "Family Man!" TONI: Ez a szám kurvákról szól, akik nős férfiakat szednek fel hotel bárokban... Istenem, ez az én élettörténetem! :Hall & Oates - "Family Man" She had sulky smile, she took her standard pose and she presented herself She had sultry eyes, She made it perfectly plain that she was his for a price, but he said... Leave me alone, I'm a family man And my bark is much worse than my bite He said "Leave me alone, I'm a family man But if you push me too far I just might..." She wore a hurt surprise as she rechecked her make-up to protect herself Dropped her price and pride, She made it totally clear that she was his for a night, but he said... :Kórus újra She gave him her look, it would have worked on any other man around He looked her up and down, She knew he couldn't decide if he should hold his ground, but he said... :Kórus újra :zenei rész She turned, tossed her head unlike her opening move, her final exit line, He waited much too long, But by the time he got his courage up she was gone, Then he screamed... Kórus újra és elhalkul But he said leave me alone, I'm a family man And I don't think I don't want tonight... He said "Leave me alone, I'm a family man But if you push me too far I just might..." TONI: A rádió skáláján a sok adó közük te a Flash FM-et hallgatod! Érezzétek jól magatokat, bulizzatok sokat! Ez a szám Bartnak megy, aki a jachtjáról telefonált! Tegnap nagyon jót szórakoztam! TERI: Már AZELŐTT is szórakozott voltál, hogy rehabilitációra mentél! Még a rádióban is "tátikázol", kokófej! "Lip-synch" (Tátika): előadók, színészek gyakran az előre felvett szövegre/énekre tátognak. Ez lehet azért is, mert nincs önbizalmuk mások előtt megnyilvánulni. TONI: (drogot szív) :Pat Benatar - "Love is a Battlefield" Kórus We are young, Heartache to heartache, we stare, No promises, no demands, Love is a battlefield, We are stars! No one can tell us we're wrong Searching our hearts for so long, Both of us knowing... Love is a battlefield. ((ÉNEKES SZIGNÁL: Flash!)) ((BEMONDÓ: Vice City.)) You're making me go, then makin' me stay Why do you hurt me so bad... It would help me to know, do I stand in your way Or am I the best thing you've had, Believe me, believe me, I can't tell you why But I'm trapped by your love, And I'm chained to your side Kórus ((DJ szöveg)) We're losin' control, will you turn me away Or touch me deep inside? And when all this gets old, will it still feel the same? There's no way this will die... But if we get much closer I could lose control, And if your heart surrenders, you need me to hold... Kórus x2 TERI: Szeretem Pat Benatart. Úgy szól hozzám, mint nőhöz - mint egy szép, fiatal nőhöz, akit más lányok utálnak, mert én jobban nézek ki. TONI: Jobban nézel ki? Kinél? TERI: NÁLAD, te kutya! :Reklám: Evacuator BEMONDÓ: Tim mindent odaadott a hazájáért. Most emlékfelvillanásai vannak, és ezért valaki fizetni fog. (Robbanás) Howitzer visszatért. Evacuator (Kimenekítő). (A "Kommandó" szlogenje: Valahol, valahogy valaki meg fog fizetni) TIM: DÖGÖLJ MEG, ROHADÉK! BEMONDÓ: Egy ember, aki a békét keresi. TIM: JÓ ÉJT, KURVÁK! MEGÖLÖM, MIELŐTT SIKOLTHATNA! BEMONDÓ: Egy ember, aki a reményt keresi. TIM: Menjünk gyilkolni. Gyilkoljunk a gyerekekért! BEMONDÓ: Egy ember, aki... az igazságot keresi. TIM: Megkínoztam a falusiakat, és megerőszakoltam az iskoláslányokat - és most nem megy ki a képük a fejemből! BEMONDÓ: Mindent odaadott... és akkor a liberálisok hátat fordítottak hősünknek. És most az igazságot keresi. (Indián kántálás) TIM: Mit érzel, Vándorló Kéz? VÁNDORLÓ KÉZ: Mmm, én érezni... félelem. TIM: Jó, szkanderozzunk! VÁNDORLÓ KÉZ: Az egy másik film lesz. (A Túl a csúcson Stallone film.)) TIM: Oké, NYÍRJUNK KI PÁR KOMCSIT! VÁNDORLÓ KÉZ: Mmm, én találni vietnámi asszony! rakétatűz, robbanás, helikopter hangja OROSZ: Lebirkózza a helikoptert! Lőjétek le! (lövések) TIM: Én Amerikai vagyok, te meg nem! Szóval DÖGÖLJ MEG! OROSZ: Aaah, túl erős! (robbanás) BEMONDÓ: Kimenekítő. TIM: Mentsük ki ezekezt a kurvákat! BEMONDÓ: Besorolása NH, Nagyon Hazafias :Nik Kershaw - "Wouldn't it be Good" I got it bad, You don't know how bad I got it You got it easy, you don't know when you got it good It's getting harder, just keeping life and soul together I'm sick of fighting, even though I know I should The cold is biting, through each and every nerve and fibre My broken spirit is frozen to the core, Don't wanna be here no more, Wouldn't it be good to be in your shoes, Even if it was for just one day, And wouldn't it be good if we could wish ourselves away... Wouldn't it be good to be on your side, The grass is always greener over there, Wouldn't it be good if we could live without a care... You must be joking, you don't know a thing about it You've got no problem, I'd stay right there if I were you I got it harder, you couldn't dream how hard I got it Stay out of my shoes, if you know what's good for you The heat is stifling, burning me up from the inside The sweat is coming through each and every pore I Don't wanna be here no more (x3, halkul) zenei rész ((DJ szöveg)) Wouldn't it be good to be in your shoes Even if it was just for one day And wouldn't it be good if we could wish ourselves away Wouldn't it be good to be on your side The grass is always greener over there And wouldn't it be good if we could live without a care BEMONDÓ: Flash FM, Vice City! :zene halkul ÉNEKES SZIGNÁL: Csak a slágereket játsszuk, nem számít a minőség! :zene indul TONI: A zene az, ami Vice Cityt nagyszerűvé teszi. Ez a jövő városa! És itt laknak Teri törvénytelen gyerekeinek apukái. TERI: RIBANC! :Philip Oakey & Giorgio Moroder - "Together in Electric Dreams" I only knew you for a while, I never saw your smile, 'Till it was time to go, time to go away, (time to go away) Sometimes it's hard to recognize, It comes as a surprise And it's too late, it's just too late to stay, too late to stay... We'll always be together, however far it seems! We'll always be together, together in electric dreams! Because the friendship that you gave has taught me to be brave, No matter where I go, I'll never find a better prize, (find a better prize) Though you're miles and miles away, I see you everyday I don't have to try, I just close my eyes, I close my eyes... We'll always be together, however far it seems! We'll always be together, together in electric dreams! We'll always be together, ((DJ szöveg)) however far it seems! We'll always be together, together in electric dreams! :zenei rész We'll always be together, however far it seems! We'll always be together, together in electric dreams! TONI: Ez a Flash FM, a Popzene otthona Vice Cityben! És most egy rekl.. nem egy gyors szünet! TERI: Hülye kurva, még olvasni sem tudsz...! :Reklám: Little Lacy Surprise™ BEMONDÓ: Little Lacy Surprise! Divatos mintás alsónemű gyerekeknek, rajta a Böffök! LÁNY (énekel): Tetszik, hogy a bugyim Böff mintájú? FIÚ: Naná! LÁNY: a divatos bugyi nem tabu... FIÚ: Vedd le! LÁNY: Van, ki bevágásig felhúzza, FIÚ: Yeah! LÁNY: tégy szuperhőst az ágyékodra! BEMONDÓ: Little Lacy Surprise, benne a szombat reggeli rajzfilmhősök, mint a Böffök! Nagy Homi Böffel! HOMI BÖFF: A nacitokban vagyok, gyerekek! GYEREKEK: Szeretünk, Nagy Homi Böff! BEMONDÓ: Little Lacy Surprise, fiú, lányka és uniszex méretekben! Nem minden államban kapható. LÁNY: Nekem is van Little Lacy Surprise! Ó, apu, fordulj el már...! :Talk Talk - "It's My Life" Funny how I find myself, in love with you If I could buy my reasoning I'd pay to lose, One half won't do... I've asked myself, How much do you commit yourself? It's my life, Don't you forget, It's my life, It never ends... Funny how I blind myself, I never knew...if I was sometimes played upon, Afraid to lose, I'd tell myself, what good you do... Convince myself... It's my life, Don't you forget, It's my life, It never ends, I've asked myself... How much do you commit yourself? It's my life, Don't you forget, Caught in the crowd, It never ends, ((DJ szöveg)) TONI: Mit szó'nátok még egy dupla-tüzes-friss iker-pergő hangszendvicshez régi jó barátotoktól, Tonitól? A szintetizátorok olyanok, mint a tini fiúk: egész éjjel játszanál velük, aztán reggel mész vissza a buszba aludni. TERI: Te meg miről beszélsz, Toni? TONI: A zenéről és hűtlenségről és a dohányzásról egy motoron, amikről neked fogalmad sem lehet. :zene indul TONI: Az életről beszélek, a pop zenéről, a narkotikumokról, ó, Istemen! Már nagyon izzadok... érzem, hogy ez most tényleg az én időm az univerzumban és soha nem adom fel az álmaimat! :Missing Persons - "Destination Unknown" Life is so strange, when you don't know How can you tell...where you're going to? You can't be sure of any situation Something could change, and then you won't know (Ask yourself) Where do we go from here? It seems so all too near Just as far beyond as I can see I still don't know what this all means to me (Tell yourself) I don't know where to go, I don't know what to do, And I don't even know the time of day, I guess it doesn't matter anyway, Kórus (Life is so strange,) Destination unknown (When you don't know...) your destination (Something could change) It's unknown (and then you won't know,) Destination Unknown kórus (Ask yourself) When will my time come? Has it all been said and done? I know i'll leave when it's my time to go Til then i'll carry on with what i know kórus kétszer (Life is so strange) ((DJ szöveg)) Life is so strange (Life is so strange) Life is so strange (Life is so strange) Life is so strange :ismételve elhalkul TERI: Missing Persons - "Destination Unknown"! BEMONDÓ: Flash FM. TERI: A pop iker csábító női itt a Flash FM-en. Nagyon gyorsan beszélünk a Top 40 módiról, így nincs időd gondolkodni az üres életedről vagy a tényről, hogy Toninak herpesze van. Toljunk egy újabb számot! TONI: Az apádtól kaptam el... ringyó! ÉNEKES SZIGNÁL: Hülye dj-k, ugyanazok a számok, ez a Flash FM! :Wang Chung - "Don't Let Go" I got your letter, I felt so scared to, Pick up the paper knife and read within... I read the contents, I got what you meant, I know its hard for you but don't give in, Maybe, maybe, slow things go fast Maybe, maybe, its all in the past Kórus Oh oh if you need me don't let go - oh (You know I won't give up on you) Oh oh if you need me don't let go - oh (You know I won't give up on you) oo oo - oo oo oo - oo You know I'll never give up on you.... I phoned the station, for information, To try and get the times of trains to York, And on the platform, I saw your hat form, A kind of halo in the crowd-crush talk, But baby, baby, don't run away, Maybe, maybe, it's just today... kórus ismétlés Don't let go... You know I won't ever give up on you... You dropped your suitcase, I saw your sad face And I appreciate the state you're in, You mustn't worry, you mustn't hurry, I know it's hard on you but don't give in, Maybe, maybe, slow things go fast, Maybe, maybe, its all in the past.... kórus ismétlés Don't let go... ((DJ szöveg)) TERI: A zene olyan, mint a barátok, akik ki-be járnak az életünkben - mint az asztalszedők az éttermekben. És az asztalszedők általában illegális bevándorlók és nagyon SZEXIK! Na, ERRŐL beszélek! Ha illegális és szexi, csináljuk! Mit is tehetne egy lány? TONI: (drogot szív) Ha nem vérezne az orrod, talán még meg is döntenének. ÉNEKES SZIGNÁL: Menj, és dugd meg az anyád! TERI: A Flash FM-et hallgatod, az időnk legfontosabb számait játszuk - TONI: (meglepetten) Mi? Amiket azok a srácok csináltak, akikkel lefeküdtem? TERI: (ironikusan) Nem, akiket nagy példányszámban ADTAK EL, hülye. ÉNEKES SZIGNÁL: Zene a véletlen teherbeeséshez! :zene indul BEMONDÓ: A 70-es évek flashbackje itt, a Flashen! TONI: Gino Vanelli! Woooo! TERI: Fl-ash! :Gino Vanelli - "Appaloosa" Appaloosa, runnin' wild in the dead of the night, Appaloosa, you're the message of love and light! Apparitions, they grow wild in the plains of my mind, I get visions, of the mountain that I must climb! Freedom ain't no delusion, Truth no money can buy, With your sweet absolution, I will follow my star...for the rest of my life... Goes on and on! Appaloosa, runnin' high in the heavens above, Appaloosa, you're the angel of God and love! Freedom ain't no deception, Truth no man can deny, With your love and direction, I will follow my star...for the rest of my life... Goes on and on! Appaloosa, appaloosa... ((DJ szöveg)) Appaloosa, appaloosa... :zenei rész Appaloosa, runnin' wild in the wake of the dawn, Appaloosa, you're the spirit that turns me on! Appaloosa, appaloosa... Appaloosa, appaloosa... TERI: Vajon kurvának látszom ezektől a sztoriktól? TONI: Um... IGEN? :zene vége ÉNEKES SZIGNÁL: Flash, FM! TERI: Istenem, ha még egyszer meghallom a Wave 103-t, tutira kinyírom magam! :zene indul TONI: Készen állok a fűre, a speedre, fekete szépségekre és a "What you need"-re. (A "What You Need" az INXS száma 1985-ből, a feljebb említett albumról.) Izzítsunk egy forró, friss számot! :Genesis - "Turn It On Again" All I need is a TV show, That and the radio, Down on my luck again, down on my luck again, I can show you, I can show you, Some of the people in my life... I can show, you I can show you, Some of the people in my life... It's driving me mad, Just another way of passing the day, I, I, get so lonely when she's not there I, I, I... You're just another face, that I know from a TV show, I have known you for so very long, feel like a friend, 'Cause you'd do anything for me, can I touch you for a while again, Can I meet you another day and we can fly away? I can show you, I can show you Some of the people in my life I can show you, I can show you Some of the people in my life It's driving me mad, It's Just another way of passing the day I, I, get so lonely when she's not there I, I, I... ((DJ szöveg a zenei rész alatt)) Turn it on...turn it on, turn it on again... Turn it on...turn it on, turn it on again... :ismételve elhalkul TERI: Genesis, Turn it on again! A "Push-Up" (fekvőtámasz) hamarosan látható a közeli mozikban. A Flash FM-nél adunk jegyet, annyit kell csak tenned, hogy fekvenyomsz, amíg hánysz! TONI: Lefeküdtem egy nős pasival és egész éjjel ezt csináltuk a kis fickójával! (a "Push-Up" egy szexpóz is.) TERI: Uh, ja- ÉNEKES SZIGNÁL: Flash, FM! TONI: Teri, ne hányj a mikrofonra! :Reklám: Kalapácsot a Maibatsuhoz! Érdekesség: a bemondó hangja "Dr. Chank" a LCS "Space Monkey VII" reklámjából. NŐ: A nevem Betty Feely. Az American Motors menedzsere voltam 18 évig. Most a testemet árulom a megélhetésért! Mindezt azért, mert ti KÜLFÖLDI AUTÓT vettetek, a k*rva anyátokat! hazafias zene BEMONDÓ: Ebben a hónapban ünnepeljük az amerikai diplomáciát, jöjjön egy kalapáccsal a Maibatsuhoz! Ez a kezdeményezés a telepes időkre vezethető vissza, amikor megmondtuk a briteknek, tegyék a teájukat a savanyú seggükbe és megmutattuk nekik az Amerikai szellemiséget - inkább házi whiskeyt ittunk és megöltük a bennszülötteket. Állítsuk meg a külföldi javak invázióját... ijesztő zene ...vagy egy nap arra ébred, hogy más nyelven beszél, külföldi főnöknek dolgozik, és a feleségének külföldi szeretője van! JAPÁN: (tipikus akcentussal) MEgdugom a kövér amerikai feleséged! HA HA HA HA! újra hazafias zene BEMONDÓ: Maradjon szabad! Vásároljon amerikai termékeket! Ez kereskedelmi háború. Egyszer már dobtunk atomot a köcsögökre. Most tegyük meg ezt újra a gazdaságukkal is. A Vásároljon Amerikait Koalíció hirdetése. :zene indul BEMONDÓ: Flash FM, Vice City. :Blancmange - "Living on the Ceiling" You keep me runnin' 'round and 'round, well that's all right with me... Up and down, I'm up the wall, I'm up the bloody tree, That's all right with me, Yeah, that's all right with me, Well, it feels all right to me, Yeah, it looks all right to me, Kórus And I'm so tall, I'm so tall, You raise me and then you let me fall, And I'm so small, I'm so small, Wrap me 'round your finger, see me fall! :zenei rész You keep me runnin' round and round, Well that's all right with me... Nothin', nothin', nothin's gonna slip in my way, Living on the ceiling, no more room down there, Things fall into place, you've got the job fall into place! :kórus + zenei rész You keep me runnin' 'round and 'round, Well that's all right with me... Up and down, I'm up the wall, I'm up the bloody tree, Hidin' from your questions, questions you won't ask, "Why're you up the tree," you say, "Why're you down there," I say, Well I'm so tall, I'm so tall, You raise me and then you let me fall, And I'm so small, I'm so small, Wrap me 'round your finger, see me fall! :zenei rész ismétlése, elhalkul ((DJ szöveg)) TONI: Ez a Flash FM! Nagyon király! TERI: Én a rádió menedzserével alszom. TONI: Én ezzel a mikrofonnal alszom. :zene indul TERI: Paul Young - "Come Back and Stay" :Paul Young - "Come Back and Stay" Since you've been gone, I shut my eyes and I fantasize that you're here with me Will you ever return? I won't be satisfied till you're by my side, don't wait any longer... Why don't you come back... Why don't you come back, please hurry, Why don't you come back, please hurry, Come back and stay for good this time... Come back and stay for good this time... You said goodbye, I was trying to hide, but I felt inside Till you passed me by...you said you'd return... You'd said that you'd be mine till the end of time, but don't wait any longer, Why don't you come back! Why don't you come back, please hurry Come back and stay for good this time... Come back and stay for good this time... :zenei rész Oh, since you've been gone... Open my eyes, and I realize what we had together... Will you ever return? I had you change your mind, if you want to stay just love me forever, Why don't you come back, please hurry Why don't you come back, please hurry Why don't you come back, please hurry Why don't you come back, please hurry Just come back and stay for good this time... Come back and stay for good this time... ((DJ szöveg)) :ismételve elhalkul ÉNEKES SZIGNÁL: Flash, FM! Forrás http://www.gamefaqs.com/psp/933097-grand-theft-auto-vice-city-stories/faqs/46313 Kategória:Szövegkönyvek Kategória:GTA Vice City Stories Kategória:Rádió